


"A Very Merry Christmas"~ Klaine Advent 2014: Prompt #2- Balance

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"A Very Merry Christmas"~ Klaine Advent 2014: Prompt #2- Balance

“Psst…Blaine.”

There’s no movement.

“Blaine.”

Still no movement.

Kurt uses his hand and shakes his sleeping boyfriend.

Blaine jolts awake and startles so quickly he nearly loses his balance. Kurt grabs his shirt and saves him from rolling off the bed. 

“What happened Kurt. Is everything okay?”

Smiling, Kurt shakes his head. “Everything’s fine Blaine. I just wanted to tell you ‘Merry Christmas.' It just turned midnight.”

Groaning softly Blaine snuggles into Kurt’s side and tucks his head into his neck.

There are several long moments of silence after that.

“Blaine.”

Huffing gently Blaine looks back up at Kurt. “What is it Kurt?”

“Thanks for being the best gift a guy could ask for.”


End file.
